Os votos de casamento
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Tudo está de maravilhoso para Lily: a cerimonia trouxa de seu casamento acontecerá naquele dia; mas para James não está tão bom assim, afinal, ele não sabe escrever nenhum voto para casamento trouxa! Votos baseados em Truly Madly Deeply, Savage Garden.


Votos de casamento

Lily acordara animada naquela manha primaveril de sábado; os passarinhos cantavam no lado de fora, como se soubesse que era o dia mais feliz da vida de dela, as flores nasciam alegremente, cada gota de orvalho brindava junto com tudo que existia, e o que era lindo, o amor entre Lily e James. O casamento seria naquele dia. Ela levantou-se felicíssima, olhou para o seu lindo vestido de casamento trouxa, o mais belo que vira em toda vida, foi até a cômoda daquele quarto e viu o seu lindo buque com as mais lindas rosas brancas que já existiram. A felicidade á tomara por inteiro.

Sua família já chegara, e Petúnia entrara no quarto, o ódio dela pela Irma mais nova era insaciável:

- Pois é Lily, hoje é seu dia. - disse ela ironicamente, não escondendo que odiava a irmã.

- Petúnia, somos irmãs, pare com isso, por favor, quero fazer de tudo para que o meu dia seja perfeito. - Replicou ela, tentando apaziguar aquela situação que se iniciara há vários anos.

- Para ser perfeito só mude o noivo, eu não vou nem chegar perto daquele filhotinho de vocês quando ele nascer, se ele nascer, porque a natureza é justa e não quer que tenha uma aberração no mundo. Deus me livre ter uma coisinha rogando pragas e ficar andando com uma varinha feito um idiota pela casa.

- Petúnia, quando você vai parar com isso! Cale a boca! – agora Lily começara a ficar irritada- hoje é o meu casamento, e você tem o direito de não gostar do James, eu entendo, mas você tem que aprender a respeitar, e que quando você casou com o idiota do seu marido eu não disse nada!

Petúnia percebeu que não era bem-vinda ali, afinal, nunca fora, realmente tentara acabar com a felicidade de Lily, mas estava com a raiva à flor da pele, então se retirou.

O dia parecia maravilhosamente perfeito, faltava pouco para o casamento, Lily estava prendendo seu cabelo em um coque quando sua mãe bateu na porta e abriu.

- Minha filha! Meus parabéns!- disse a Sra. Evans andando em direção a filha. - Estou muito orgulhosa de você. James é um bom rapaz, e você terá uma vida maravilhosa, eu sinto isso, coração de mãe nunca se engana, quer que eu a ajude a colocar o vestido?

- Claro mamãe- respondeu delicadamente quando colocava o ultimo grampo no cabelo.- deve dar sorte.- respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Enquanto a Sra. Evans ajudava a filha a colocar o vestido, contava às coisas que Lily fazia quando pequena: a alegria que deu aos pais quando descobriram que tinha uma bruxa na família, as virtudes da menina, a boa pessoa a quem se tornou, e depois as qualidades de James que ela reconhecia.

Enquanto isso Petúnia ficara ouvindo por atrás da porta e se remoendo de inveja, torcendo para que o seu casamento fosse um desastre e se bobear, a inveja era tanta, o suficiente para acabar com a vida de Lily.

Para falar a verdade Petúnia já havia procurado uma pessoa para fazer esse tipo de serviço sujo, mas era muito caro, então tentou colocar veneno de rato no suco de Lily quando criança, mas felizmente o copo quebrou; já chegou a cortar o freio do carro dela uma vez, mas naquele dia, quem acabou usando o carro fora seu pai, e foi esse o fim dele, então o remorso a acompanhara e futuramente acompanhará por todo o resto de sua vida.

Depois de lembrar-se de tudo isso, um remorso, juntamente com um ódio e com inveja da felicidade dela a tomou conta, então foi embora, deixando seu marido na festa sem saber o que havia acontecido com a esposa.

- Então filha, como estão os votos de casamento? Posso ler?

- Claro mamãe, está em cima da escrivaninha, você sabe que eu não sou boa de escrita, ainda bem que o James sabe que eu o amo, senão pensaria que eu não sinto nada por ele por escrever tão pouco. – disse Lily parada em frente ao espelho onde refletia a mais linda imagem que ela já teve de si própria em sua vida, terminando de colocar o colar de pérolas e dando um laço no cinto branco de cetim do seu vestido.

A Sra. Evans começou a ler os votos:

- Filha, quando me casei escrevi um parecido com esse para seu pai... - no momento que ela disse a palavra "pai" ela olhou para baixo, e engolindo uma imensa vontade de chorar, quando Lily percebeu puxou rapidamente a ultima fita do laço e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Eu sei que é parecido, uma vez quando tinha nove anos, fui até a cômoda do papai e abri para procurar o remédio que ele havia me pedido, lá eu achei um caderninho com poucas folhas e então percebi que eram os votos de casamento seus para ele, e cada dia durante a noite eu lia tudo outra vez como se fosse uma rotina, e dizia para mim mesma: quando me casar quero fazer votos como esses.

Nesse momento mãe e filha se abraçaram, e continuariam abraçadas até agora se Lily não lembrasse que ainda faltava a maquiagem. As duas deram um salto e começaram a fazer. Até agora nenhuma das duas sentira falta de Petúnia.

- James, isso são votos de casamento ou um caderno de uma criança recém-alfabetizada? – disse Almofadinhas caçoando por conter tantos riscos, uma letra horrorosa, mais palavras e muito mais riscos.

- Bem, a parte boa é que você só vai ler, pelo menos é melhor do que mostrar a caca que você está fazendo para a Evans, pobre moça. – disse Remus.

- No casamento de vocês dois eu farei a mesma coisa, pensem: vocês são meus amigos, eu ainda não terminei os votos, nunca participei de um casamento trouxa, o Maximo que fiz foi assistir a um filme com um casamento trouxa, sem duvidas um casamento bruxo é muito mais fácil, não te que ficar escrevendo votos e tal... Eu disse para ela só fazer o casamento bruxo, mas ela não quis por que disse que queria toda a família lá... aff!

- Pontas, casamento é algo importante, é um grande passo, por isso que eu não quero me casar nunca, já pensou? Tudo que ela quiser você vai lá e faz feito um cachorrinho, deve ser patético!

- É verdade Sirius. – disse Remus. - você vai virar o bonequinho de controle remoto dela, e se você deixar de fazer ou fizer algo errado, ela irá de azucrinar até quando ela quiser... eu conheço a Evans...- no "Evans" Remus deu um suspiro.

- Olha! vocês são os piores padrinhos que existem! No lugar de me darem "- Eu desejo sorte para vocês. Tomara que vocês sejam felizes. Desejo muita felicidade." Não! Vocês ficam falando esse tipo de coisa? Onde já se viu! Não conhecemos casamentos trouxas, mas pelo menos temos o mínimo de etiqueta! – respondeu Pontas já começando a ficar irritado.

- Calma James... Bem calma é o que você vai precisar muito a partir de hoje... Muita calma... hehe- Sirius cochichou essas ultimas palavras no ouvido de Remus e James ouviu fazendo uma expressão patética- então...voltando, eu desejo que vocês sejam felizes, que tenham sorte, filhos e tal...mas estamos apenas dizendo que faltam cerca de meia hora...e se você quiser desistir ainda dá tempo...

- Meia hora!! Por Merlin! Eu ainda tenho que tentar colocar essas roupas trouxas direito! Onde abotoa isso?? Tenho que colocar essa flor ridícula no bolso? E ainda tem os votos que eu não terminei!! Ahh! Eu sou um homem morto!

E começou um corre-corre absurdo naquele quarto, no salão de festas um tio de Lily coincidamente foi abduzido e acabou aparecendo no quarto do noivo, que ajudou o noivo e os padrinhos a colocarem a roupa trouxa. E a flor ridícula no bolso.

- Ótimo, acho que já estou pronta. - disse Lily explodindo de felicidade a sua mãe.

- Pronta não, coloque essa pulseira, agora sim você está uma noiva perfeita.

Nesse momento a Sra. Evans entregou a filha uma delicada pulseira de ouro branco com uma plaquinha com a inscrição "True Love".

- Mãe! Que linda. - exclamou Lily ao ver tão linda peça ao colocá-la sobre seu braço e pedindo a mãe para fechá-la.

- Seu pai me deu quando ainda namorávamos, fique com você, será bom passá-la para frente, seria um pecado deixá-la guardada em um porta-jóias.

Lily notara e pensou em perguntar, mas vira que já estava atrasada, estava querendo saber por que não dera a Petúnia em seu casamento no ano passado, mas ficou quieta, agradeceu pela pulseira.

Sua tia entrara no quarto para avisar que James estava no altar, e que poderia descer, mas não disse que estava terminando os votos de casamento no próprio.

Tinha que ser James é lógico.

Lily aparecera diante aos olhos de James; um belo local, o pôr-do-sol de um típico dia de primavera, as borboletas festejavam junto aos dois apaixonados, agora ela seria a Lily do James, e o James da Lily, em instantes se tornariam marido e mulher, por trás de uma delicada coluna de flores, ouvia-se os soluços da senhora Evans, e diante ao padre a alegria da futura senhora Potter.

Depois de muita coisa que os padres dizem aos noivos no casamento, ele pedira que os noivos lessem os votos de casamento um ao outro, com as mãos tremulas de felicidade, Lily começou:

- James, prometo amar-te, respeitar-te e juro com a minha vida manter-me fiel na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias de minha vida...

Lily continuara a dizer os votos, enquanto ouviam-se novamente cochichos dos marotos completamente desnorteados sobre um casamento trouxa.

- Estou com medo e dó da pobre Evans quando ela ouvir os votos de James; deve estar um pelo amor de Merlin!- comentou Sirius a Peter; já conhecia seu amigo, sabia como era péssimo nisso.

- Sem duvidas, vou tapar meus ouvidos para não ficar pensando nisso durante alguns dias, deve ser traumatizante.

- É. – disseram os três em uníssono

- James Potter, sua vez. – disse o padre.

James estava sem saída, não conhecera nada sobre casamento trouxa, depois de ouvir os votos simples de Lily, bem, não simples, ao menos normais, pensara o quanto os seus estavam bregas, melosos. E se arrependera de não ter pedido ajuda a nenhum nascido trouxa sobre isso.

- Lily Evans, meu grande amor.

A quem devo minha vida, meu coração, minha alegria, quem quero passar o resto de minha vida.

A quem faço esses votos.

Serei seu sonho

Serei seu desejo, serei sua fantasia

Serei sua esperança serei seu amor

Serei tudo que você precisa

Amarei-te mais com cada suspiro

De verdade, loucamente, profundamente

Serei forte

Serei fiel

Porque eu estou contando com

Um novo começo

Uma razão para viver

Um sentido mais profundo, que é você

Quero ficar com você em uma montanha

Quero me banhar com você no mar

Quero ficar assim para sempre

Porque para mim a vida é te amar

E quando as estrelas estiveram brilhando no céu aveludado

Eu farei um pedido e o mandarei para o paraíso

E farei você querer chorar

As lágrimas de alegria, pois a alegria na certeza

Na qual estamos cercados pelo conforto e proteção dos

Poderes mais altos

Em horas solitárias

As lágrimas te devoram

Oh, você não vê querida

Você não precisa fechar seus olhos

Porque estou bem à sua frente

Tudo que você precisa certamente virá

Lily te amo.

Os marotos, depois daquela humilhação ao que pensara de James, ficaram cabisbaixos esperando a cerimônia acabar, apenas pensando: James era bom nisso.

Depois daqueles votos, Lily ficou vermelha; o que não era muito difícil, como um flash lembrara-se dos dias em que ignorava James, das muitas vezes que dizia, berrava, esgoelava um "não" para ele, das vezes em que ele dissera que a amava, e de como o amava e não queria dizer, afinal, Lily sempre amara James, mais que tudo em sua vida. E James sempre amou Lily.

- Agora o noivo pode beijar a noiva.

Fim


End file.
